Aquator Strikes Again
by dleghost
Summary: The Impossibles defeated Aquator and foiled his plans once again. Or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: the characters' names were made up by me, but the characters themselves were by Hanna-Barbera.

Ch. 1

After a successful performance in the famous cruise ship the Silver Siren, the singing Impossibles were taking a well-deserved rest at the VIP lounge where they're safe from their adoring, yet rowdy fans. The red headed bandmate, known to his fans as Manny, was tuning his guitar while admiring the view of the full moon shining its light upon the ocean. The short blond, Carson, was taking a small nap on the big, cushioned couch while his black haired bandmate called Fern by his friends and fans was sitting next to him enjoying another bottle of soda pop. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful until the beeping went off from Carson's guitar. Carson let out a yelp and fell to the ground while the startled Fern spat out his drink.

"Looks like the chief is calling us again," said Carson rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"And once again I foolishly thought we're gonna have a restful evening," Fern pouted discarding the empty bottle.

"Better answer that and see what Big D has for us, Carson," Manny replied after putting down his guitar.

"Right, Manny," Carson picked up his guitar and switched on the small screen of the handle as Big D appeared sitting by his desk.

"We received reports that Aquator was spotted in the beach near Empire City. I need you boys to go over there immediately and stop him at once."

"Right, chief," the boys replied in unison. In a quick flash, the rock band Impossibles transformed into the crime fighting Impossibles: Multiman, Fluidman and Coilman. After retrieving their high-tech vehicle from the ship, the Impossibles fly off towards Empire City in their Impossi-jet. "Rally ho!" they let out their battle-cry into the night sky.

Meanwhile, a man in a red scuba diver suit, known as Aquator, was on the beach's shore looking at his watch with a sly grin forming across his face. "Soon the Impossibles will arrive to stop my plans, but I'll be ready for them once I unleash a nasty surprise. They won't know what hit them!" Aquator let out a maniacal laugh, but quickly covered his mouth and hid himself inside a cave when he spotted the Impossi-jet close by.

After landing their Impossi-jet, the young super heroes began their search for Aquator as they walked towards a cave that was near. Suddenly, Aquator leapt out of the shadows and let out a sinister laugh. "So, Impossibles we meet again. Caught you off guard didn't, I?"

"Not really, we kinda saw you running into that cave," said Coilman.

"Oh… You- did?"

"Yeah man, we did. It wasn't even hard to spot you when you were standing on the beach doing that cliché villain laugh of yours," Fluidman replied.

"It's not cliché, it's tradition you insubordinate fool!"

"Pfft. Yeah right," Fluey muttered.

"Enough!" Aquator snapped with such rage that a vein on his forehead can be seen through the red mask. "I didn't come here to be insulted by the likes of you." Aquator then pulled out a vile from his pocket that contained some brownish liquid. "Once I pour my formula into the ocean, it will transform the sea creatures into my very own mutant army and use it to take over Empire city."

"Not if we can help it, Aquator. Rally ho!" Multi replied and duplicated into five replicas as they charged against the villain. Suddenly, a large figure leapt out of the shadows and swatted all the duplicates down in a flash. After the copies fell to the ground and disappeared leaving the original alone as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Holy Mesopotamia! What the heck is that?" Fluey exclaimed as he and his teammates stared at the repulsive creature standing before them. The monster resembled the creature from the black lagoon, except with large red eyes and had the jaws of a piranha.

"Now I have really caught you off guard. This fellow happens to be my very first creation that I put together by combining human and various fish DNA. I assure you there will be more where he came from," said Aquator as he patted the monster on the back. "Now destroy them!"

The fish monster roared and charged after the Impossibles. As the creature raised its hand to slash Multiman with its sharp claws, he quickly held up his shield to block the attack.

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted as he sprung up and charged himself towards the monster. The fish monster then punched Coiley in the face and knocked him down.

"Rally ho ho!" Fluey converted himself into liquid, charged towards the monster and pushed him forcefully against the wall. Meanwhile, Aquator was creeping away from the fight as he was going towards the water supply. After converting back to his solid form, Fluey saw Aquator going to the water, he was about to chase after him, but the monster scratched him behind leaving some bloody gashes on his back as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Fluey!" the other two cried watching their friend fall to the ground screaming and hissing in pain.

"Coiley, you stop Aquator while I go help Fluey," said Multi.

"I'm on it." Coiley stretched out his arm, grabbed the vile and pulled it away with Aquator still holding on to it. Coiley then punched Aquator right in the jaw and he immediately released his vile when he fell to the ground. Multi surrounded his copies and himself around Fluey as they fended off the fish monster.

While the Multimen and the monster were fighting, Aquator got up on his feet and blew a loud whistle. "We've wasted too much time here! Let's go!"

The monster stopped what he was doing and followed Aquator as they jumped into the water and vanished in the dark waters. Multi helped Fluey back up on his feet as they and Coiley looked over the ocean where the villains fled.

"Ah man! I can't believe they got away," said Fluey.

"But at least we foiled his plans and got the formula," said Coiley, opening up the vile and smelling the brown liquid inside. Suddenly, Coiley put the vile to his lips and drank it down.

"Coiley, no!" the other two cried out in unison.

"Relax fellas it's just chocolate milk," Coiley replied after smacking his lips and putting the cork back on the vile.

"Chocolate milk?"

"But, that would mean this was all a set up," said Fluey.

"If that's the case, what was his real plan then?" asked Multi.

Meanwhile, in the bottom of the ocean, Aquator was taking his frustrations on his creation. "You failed me you overgrown sardine! The Impossibles must have figured out that my-"

Aquator was suddenly interrupted by the monster's gurgling growls. "What's that you say? You got one?" Then, a wide, sinister grin appeared on Aquator's face and let out a wicked chuckle. "That's perfect! Everything is still going according to plan!" Aquator then let out a long, evil laugh.

The creature then, made another gurgle.

"Oh, quiet you. It's not cliché," Aquator crossed his arms and pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Meanwhile, the Impossibles were cruising across the ocean in their Impossi-mobile, now changed into a motorboat, as they continue their search for Aquator.

"Ouch!" Fluey cried out when Coiley was tending the wounds on his back.

"Hold still. It's going to hurt more if you keep moving like that," said Coiley.

"I would if that alcohol didn't sting so much. Cut me some slack, man!"

"I don't think we can find Aquator at this rate. He's probably at the bottom of the sea by now," said Multi who's steering the motorboat.

"Then let me go after him. I'm the best swimmer of the bunch," said Fluey.

"Coiley just patched up your wounds, Fluey. If you go into the water, they'll get infected," said Multi after stopping the boat and went up to his friend.

"My wounds are the least of our worries now. We gotta go after Aquator before-oh," Fluey nearly collapsed, but his friends quickly caught him before he fell to the floor and gently put him on the seat.

"That settles it. We need to take Fluey to the hospital, immediately," said Multi observing the terrible state that Fluey was in.

"But, what about the mission?" asked Coiley.

"We'll go after Aquator later, but right now Fern needs serious, medical attention. We also need to come up with a story about the gashes on his back."

"Uhh, I don't feel so hot, man," Fluey moaned as sweat was starting to form on his forehead.

"You don't look so hot, either. That or you're converting into liquid in a very slow pace," Coiley replied.

"I'm really burning up, fellas," Fluey then ripped his goggles off and wiped the sweat off his face, "I gotta cool off and-AHH!" The boy suddenly clinched to his stomach as he lied down on his side.

"Fern, are you-," Coiley didn't get to finish his sentence when his teammate let out an inhuman scream and his eyes turned bright red. Multi and Coiley jumped to the front seat of the boat and watched Fluey growing taller as well as his muscles growing larger. His teeth turned razor sharp and his green wetsuit was torn to shreds from the process of the transformation. Frozen and seemingly hypnotized by the gruesome sight, the other two teens gawked at the nightmarish spectacle without blinking as Fluey transformed into a fish monster.

The newly formed monster then roared at the two Impossibles as they were still in a horror trance. The monster quickly jumped out of the boat as he leapt into the water and swam off.

"F- Fern?" Multi finally replied and Coiley fell over and fainted. Meanwhile, Fluey continued swimming through the depths of the ocean until he found a watery cavern and swam inside. Once Fluey searched the surface of the other end of the tunnel, he found himself inside a cave and climbed out of the water as he started walking down the path. Fluey then reached a dead end where Aquator, who's holding remote with a small satellite attached to it, and his monster were waiting for him.

"I knew this fish sonar will come in handy one day," said Aquator as he attached the device to his belt. "Now that I know the poison contained inside my creation's claws is fully effective, I will send the both of you to Empire City and spread the mutation to all of its citizens. Once everyone has turned into mutants and fallen under my control, I will have the city in my hands." Aquator once again let out a sinister laugh, but stopped when Fluey made a gurgling sound.

"Oh, don't you start with that too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

As Multi and Coiley were heading back to the beach, a beeping sound was coming out of the guitar once more. Coiley pulled his guitar out of the Impossi-mobile's trunk and answered, "Coilman here. What's the problem, chief?"

"Reports indicate that Aquator was seen walking towards Empire city accompanied by two fish-like monsters," said Big D.

"We're on it, chief," said Multi and the small screen automatically went off.

"So what do we do?" asked Coiley.

"There's no doubt that Fluey is now under Aquator's control. We need to stop Aquator and get him to turn him back to normal," said Multi.

"Yeah and stop him from getting his monsters to attack the city and turning all the citizens into monsters too."

"How'd you figure out his plan that fast?"

Coiley then took out some pages and said "I read ahead of this fanfic."

While Multi and Coiley were heading back to the shore, Aquator and his minions were a mile away from Empire city as they prepare to attack the city. "Now my pets, tonight we will enslave the people of Empire city. With a large army of fish monsters, I'll have the power to take over the world," said Aquator.

"World conquest, huh? You're really are unoriginal," said Multi when he and Coiley finally arrived.

"I had it with these criticisms! Minions, get them!" Aquator shouted and his monsters charged towards the teen heroes.

Coiley bounced over the monster that was charging after him, but ended up being smashed and pushed down by the shields of two Multimen. Coiley was about to go and help Multi, he was suddenly pinned down by the Fluey monster. Fluey raised his clawed hand, but was pushed off of Coiley by two more of Multi's duplicates.

"You go after Aquator while I take care of those two," said Multi.

"Right, Multi," said Coiley and went after Aquator who was running away from him.

Meanwhile, Multi and his copies continued fighting against the two monsters, but spent more on shielding himself from Fluey's attacks since he didn't want to accidently cause severe harm on his ill-fated friend. The other fish monster was about to attack Multi from behind, but he quickly dodged it when he duplicated himself into two and repeatedly smashed their shields against the monster's face like cymbals which knocked it out cold. The victory didn't last long when the Fluey monster pinned Multi down, he quickly kicked the creature off and it fell on his back. Fluey released a high-pitched scream and charged after Multi again, but was blocked by his shield.

"You don't want to do this, Fluey," said Multi, as he tried to push the fish creature back. The monster then knocked the redhead aside, Multi slowly got back on his feet and was about charge with his shield, but Fluey knocked it out of his hand. The fish monster began waving his claws at Multi, but he quickly dodged his attacks to avoid getting scratched by those venomous claws.

"Fern, it's me Manny. I know you're still in there, just fight it, buddy." The monster then screamed right at Multi's face. "Okay. That didn't work, on to plan B." Multi then picked up a rock and threw it right between the Fluey monster's eyes as it growled in pain. The angry creature went after Multi as he started running away from it. "Hope Coiley is having better luck than I am."

Coiley was still chasing after Aquator as he was heading towards the city. Coiley then stretched out his arm, grabbed the villain by the ankle and yanked him off the ground as he fell to the ground.

"Give it up and hand over the antidote so we can turn Fluey back to normal," said Coiley still holding on to Aquator.

"You actually think I would make an antidote for my formula so you could use it to your advantage and foil my plans? Please, that would be cliché," said Aquator.

Suddenly Multi came running with Fluey chasing after him. "Grab on to Aquator and don't let go until I give the signal," said Multi. Coiley grabbed Aquator from behind while Multi and the monster ran closer to them. As the creature was about to scratch Multi, he quickly avoided them by jumping up and shouted "Now!" Coiley let Aquator go which caused him to fall over while the creature accidently scratched his chest.

"Ahh! You stupid beast! Look what you've done!" shouted Aquator, looking at his fresh scars. Aquator then took out his device to summon his other monster. Out of the bushes, the other fish creature jumped up letting a loud screech and stood in a pouncing pose. "Kill them! I want them ripped to shreds!"

The monster and Fluey charged after the two Impossibles with their sharp teeth and claws aiming for them. Coiley jumped over the fish creature and kicked it from behind while Multi duplicate himself into hundred copies and dog-piled on Fluey. Aquator then pulled out another device which appeared to be a gun. Coiley noticed the pistol and bounced towards Aquator as he stretched his arms out to grab the gun.

"Let go you little butterball!" Aquator shouted, trying to pull the gun away from Coiley. The two struggled as they tried to take the gun away from each other until Coiley finally pulled it from Aquator's hands and fell on his back when two gunshots were heard.

"Coiley! Are you okay?" Multi asked as he went up to his friend.

"Yeah I think so," said Coiley as he checked for any wounds on his body and then looked around when he noticed two bodies lying on the ground. "Oh, no, Multi look." Multi looked up to see Aquator lying there motionless and from a distance he noticed that the Fluey monster wasn't moving either. The redhead went up to Aquator, pulled something out of him and showed it to Coiley.

"It's okay, Coiley. They're just darts. Aquator must have put the antidote inside these darts in case he got himself scratched by the fish monster's claws," said Multi.

"But Aquator told me that he didn't make an antidote," Coiley replied.

"Only because he didn't want to admit he did something cliché that's why I had Fluey scratch him so he had no choice, but to use it on himself."

"How the heck did figure all that out?"

"I read ahead too." Multi then pulled out a copy of the fanfic. After putting the handcuffs on Aquator and calling Big D to send the police to pick him up, Multi and Coiley went up to the monster Fluey.

"Why's he still a monster? Shouldn't Fluey turn back to normal by now?" asked Coiley.

"I-I don't know," Multi replied as he kneeled down and pulled the dart out of Fluey. As Multi was about to touch Fluey's shoulder, he noticed a change taking place. The scales and fins were disappearing while the teeth and claws were reducing to smaller length as Fluey transformed back to normal. Multi quickly took his cape and wrapped it around Fluey's exposed form.

Once the police took Aquator to custody and the fish monster the science lab, the Impossibles drove off in their Impossi-jet as they explained everything to Fluey who just gained consciousness.

"That was wild, man. Can't believe I didn't remember any of this," said Fluey still holding on to Multi's cape.

"You weren't yourself, Fern, but all that matters now is Aquator's in jail and we have the old you back," said Multi sitting next to Fluey.

"You gave us quite a scare, buddy," Coiley replied who was driving the jet.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me turning into a fish monster any time soon, fellas. Anyway, I'll make sure to give your cape back once I get some clothes okay, Manny."

Multi paused for a moment. "Nah, you go ahead and keep it. I can always get another one."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

The End


End file.
